Venomous Love
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: Duke Sateriajis Venomania was left to die alone, but what happens when one woman actually returned to the mansion just minutes after he was stabbed?


**Hello my dear friends and readers! This project took me two days to plan and almost a week to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Venomous Love

A young pink haired tailor was swiftly pacing back and forth; she wasn't scared or nervous, but rather excited. Lukana Octo was eagerly waiting for a specific person.

_I surely hope he'll come soon._

Finally the bedroom door opened to reveal a rather handsome purple haired man. This man was the owner of the mansion that Lukana and several other women resided in; Duke Sateriajis Venomania. He slowly approached the tailor and brought one of her delicate hands to his lips. "I do apologize for my tardiness my dearest Lukana. I unfortunately had another duty I was required to attend to."

He released her hand which allowed Lukana to wrap her arms around his neck."It's alright, what matters now is that you're here and we are once again together."

In a moment too soon, Lukana was in the Duke's arms and placed on his enormous purple bed."I know, it is most pleasurable."

Sateriajis presses his lips against hers as she removes his tailcoat and lavender vest while the Duke unties the laces securing the pale pink dress to her body to the point where her bare breasts were shown. Once his white shirt and black boots were removed, Sateriajis lay Lukana back on the bed and ran his tongue down her right breast and then giving the nipple a flick with his tongue while his hand played with the adjoining breast; eventually doing the same to the aforementioned.

Once the remainder of the tailor's dress was removed, leaving her nude, Sateriajis backs from the bed and removes his white pants and boxers revealing his naked glory; Lukana was quite pleased. She was finally able to see the Duke's muscular build, which would no doubt make any woman faint. After removing his black hair ribbon, allowing the long purple hair to cascade down his back, the Duke once again hovers over the tailor and aligns himself.

"Prepare yourself my beauty because here I come." Locking his hips, the Duke enters slowly while Lukana began to dig her fingernails into his back. Through her moans of pleasure the tailor begs the Duke to go harder and faster. Licking his lips, the man looks straight into Lukana's ocean blue eyes.

"As you wish my dearest Lukana."

Following the tailor's request, the Duke thrusts himself harder at a pace she couldn't keep track of. Her fingernails dug deeper into his back, eventually drawing a small amount of blood, which Sateriajis completely ignored. Once the tailor was fully penetrated, the Duke pulled out and lay next to Lukana; both of them exhausted.

Moments later, both Sateriajis and Lukana fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Lukana woke up alone in the bedroom. Assuming the Duke is with another one of his wives; she puts on her pink dress and begins to wander the mansion. As she passed through a hallway, she saw the Duke with a blonde woman in front of the main doors. With no suspicion, Lukana continues to walk until she heard a scream.

Turning around, Lukana finds the Duke lying face down on the ground and becoming surrounded in his own red and lavender blood. Lukana looked closer and saw a blue haired man with a blonde wig in one hand and a bloody knife in the other.

Sateriajis had been deceived.

In mere moments, all women including herself had fled the mansion along with the blue haired man, leaving the Duke to die.

Lukana had returned to her hometown of Mystic Town not long after fleeing Venomania's mansion. Immediately upon the arrival to her home, she takes a shower after removing the revealing pink dress. After showering and putting on a simple pink bathrobe, the tailor prepares to get rid of the pink dress, but for some reason, she couldn't. Lukana put the clothing up to her face and inhaled deeply. She ended up picking up a unique scent that wasn't hers. A scent that she was unfamiliar with.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly received a very strange feeling forming inside her. It took a few moments, but she eventually figured it out.

Lukana had the feeling that she needed to go back to the mansion."Why I'm doing this, I'm not sure, but I'll go anyway."

Donning the pale pink dress, Lukana leaves her home and rushes to Venomania's mansion which luck for her, wasn't very far from where she lived. When she approached it, Lukana received another strange feeling. The tailor slowly opens the doors and enters with caution. After shutting the doors behind her, Lukana takes a step and becomes confused when her bare foot is suddenly drenched in red and lavender liquid.

_Where have I seen this liquid before?_

Following the trail, Lukana's hands came to her mouth upon finding the source. She finds the Duke lying on the floor in a pool of his blood. With the enchantment gone, Lukana was able to come to terms with what the blue haired man had done. Although she didn't remember why she was in the mansion or who the man was, the tailor felt that she should stay with him, even if he was dead.

Gently walking over to the Duke she kneels beside him, ignoring the blood that was seeping through her dress. Lukana placed a gentle hand on his back. With no response, Lukana became saddened, but the Duke's sudden jerk indicated life. Sighing with relief, Lukana gently rolled Sateriajis onto his back and began stroking his pale face.

It was quite a shock to Sateriajis that he was still alive. The soothing feeling he felt on his face proved that he wasn't dreaming. Slowly opening his eyes, the Duke sees Lukana; the first woman he brought. He attempted to say her name, but only a hoarse sound escaped the Duke's mouth. The tailor placed two fingers on his mouth, silencing him.

"Do not force yourself to speak."

Sateriajis closed his eyes and moments later a sudden burn came over the Duke's body. The pain was so intense that he let out a weak but slightly loud scream. Lukana became frightened by this, but her fright increased when she saw a small amount of blood on his lips. Seeing this man in so much pain just broke Lukana's heart. She began to cry immediately.

_Why do I care about him? I don't even remember the man._

Ignoring the thoughts, Lukana looked at the wound in his chest. She tore off a piece of her dress and gently placed the fabric on it to slow down the bleeding. By then, Sateriajis opened his eyes and made another attempt to speak.

"L-Lu-Lukana"

The tailor looked at Sateriajis with shock."_How does he know who I am?"_She looked at him and stroked his face."How do you know my name?"

Mustering the strength to speak further, he replies."I brought you here. You enjoyed it. Last night was wonderful."

Lukana still didn't remember, but she didn't really care. Before she could speak, fiery pain struck the Duke again causing another scream. Forgetting what she wanted to say, Lukana only focused on trying to help the Duke.

"There's a chance you can be saved. I can call a doctor and we'll get help. It's not too late." Lukana said in a choked voice.

The Duke put a shaky hand on her knee."No, it's too late for me. I will die soon." His hand slid off her knee and Sateriajis closed his eyes again. Lukana noticed his breathing and movements began to cease. Tears began to flood her face as she held his body."No, please let me save you."

Lukana realized she was too late as his movements ceased. But before Sateriajis drew his last breaths, he managed to say one last thing…

"Thank you Lukana. I have always loved you."

She couldn't believe what the Duke just told her. Lukana didn't know the man, but she suddenly started to feel like she did. When his body grew cold, Lukana buried her face in his shoulder. Her blue eyes widened when she picked up a scent.

A very familiar scent…

"This is what I smelled on my dress. I loved this smell. There's something else I loved."

A sudden realization came to Lukana as she continued to hold the Duke's body.

"It was this man I loved."

Ignoring the fact that she still didn't know who the man was, she felt that she couldn't leave him again. Gently laying Sateriajis back on the floor, Lukana rests her head on his chest as if it were a pillow. Once in a while, she would sing to him, but most of the time she would just lay on his chest and cry.

By evening, Lukana began to have several flashbacks of her times with this man and who he was.

"I remember everything now. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Lukana wanted to make sure she will never leave him.

Using the cloth from earlier, she dips it in the laced blood and brought it to her mouth, taking in quite a bit of poison. Feeling the burn surge through her body, Lukana wraps her arms around the Duke's body and rested her head beside his. Drawing her last breaths, Lukana manages to say one more thing…

"I have always loved you Duke Sateriajis Venomania."

**This is the longest one-shot I have ever written and I really hope all my hard work payed off!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
